Butterflies part 40
by Kksaunt1
Summary: How does Elizabeth react to Jack's surprise?


The next week was a long one for everyone involved. Elizabeth waited somewhat impatiently for word from Jack that he was on his way home. Maddie asked every morning about her Daddy when Elizabeth rocked her. Apparently it wasn't the same that Daddy wasn't there rocking her.

Jack was on his way home with the boy, he had yet to name. Since they only had one horse, he rode in front of Jack on his horse. Jack was trying to get to the nearest town so he could send a telegram to Elizabeth. It was taking forever, it seemed. He had to ride with his arms around the boy so he wouldn't fall off and this meant he couldn't ride very fast. So instead of taking a few days to get there, it had taken almost a week.

Finally they arrived in town and Jack stopped his horse outside the Telegraph office and lifted the boy down. He was asleep so Jack carried him inside. "Good Afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?" the telegraph operator asked.

"I need to send a telegram, please."

"Yes sir.

After he sent it, Jack walked his horse over to the hotel in town and tied it out front. He grabbed their bags and walked in the door to the desk.

"Good Afternoon, sir."

"Hello. I need a room please."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, I wonder if someone could possibly take care of my horse. I don't want to leave him alone in the room."

"Sir, we would be happy to so you can stay with your son."

"Thank you." The thought of the little boy he was holding being his son, made him happy. He hoped Elizabeth would understand.

Elizabeth went to the mercantile with Maddie the next day to get some supplies for home. "Mrs. Thornton, I have a telegram for you."

"Oh, Ned! Thank you!" Elizabeth was so excited to read it that she opened the envelope right there.

ELIZABETH,

ON THE WAY HOME. IT'S TAKING LONGER THAN I WOULD LIKE. HOPE TO SEE YOU WITHIN A WEEK. I HAVE A SURPRISE THAT I CAN'T WAIT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT.

LOVE YOU,

JACK

Elizabeth sighed with relief. He was finally coming home.

A week later, Elizabeth was in the house talking with Charlotte while the girls napped and she heard a horse ride up. She stood up and looked out the window to see who it was. "Oh my gosh. He's home!"

She ran out to see him and watched as he lifted a little boy down from the horse. The little boy stood next to him, holding on to his leg as he watched her approach.

"Jack!"

"Elizabeth." He held his arms out and welcomed her into them. "I missed you so much, you have no idea." He kissed her, holding her tight, forgetting there was a little boy watching right next to them.

He felt him pat his leg, trying to get his attention. He loosened his hold on Elizabeth and looked down.

"Hey buddy."

"Jack? Is he the surprise?"

"Yes, we really need to talk." She reached up and hugged him again.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." Elizabeth knelt down to talk to the boy. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. What's your name?" The boy inched closer to Jack, burying his face in his leg.

"Let's go inside and we can talk," Jack suggested. He picked up the boy and carried him inside while holding Elizabeth's hand.

They walked in and Charlotte was waiting on the couch. She got up when he walked in and came over and hugged him.

"Hi, Mom."

"Who's this little guy?"

"Um, I kind of need to talk to Elizabeth and it's a long story. Do you mind leaving us alone for a bit? Then I'll introduce him to everyone."

"Of course, Dear. I'll listen for the girls."

"Thanks, Mom." Jack walked over and sat on the couch, holding a very tired little boy in his arms.

"Honey, come here." He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him on the couch. "I hardly know where to start. It's good to see you, Mrs. Thornton." He kissed her gently, feeling nervous about telling the news.

"Its good to see you too, Constable, but you're stalling."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"He's pretty cute."

"He is. You should have seen him when I first met him."

"Jack, tell me about it."

"It was a few weeks ago. One night, I was laying by the fire thinking about you and the girls and I heard something. It sounded like crying. Every time I would sit up, it would stop. So I got up and walked around looking and eventually I found him. He was huddled against a tree, crying, wearing next to nothing. He was so cold and hungry, I could see his ribs, Elizabeth." He wrapped his arm around his small back, as if protecting him.

"That's very sad, Jack." She watched her husband, protecting the boy she didn't know, looking completely comfortable.

"I brought him back to the fire after awhile. He was so scared. I fed him and wrapped him in a few blankets and he fell asleep next to me."

"What's his name, Jack?"

"I don't know. He won't talk. I don't know what happened to him, but he just won't."

"Can he hear?"

"Yes, I ask him yes or no questions and he answers by nodding or shaking his head."

"No one in the town you were in knew him, or if he had family?"

"No. I asked everyone and I searched for a long time. I asked him if his parents were hurt and he said no. Then I asked if they were sick and he said yes. Then I asked if they got better and he said no. He was all alone, Elizabeth and no one would take him in. I asked him if he had any family and he touched me. He wanted me to be his family, Elizabeth. I couldn't say no. We can't say no, can we?"

She sat and stared at them. He clearly felt comfortable with Jack, trusting him to keep him safe. She completely understood that feeling but she didn't know him and he didn't know her.

"Elizabeth?"

"You're asking me to open our home and family to someone we don't know, and our hearts. That's scary. We don't know what he's been through, or if anything is wrong with him. What if we get attached and then we lose him? There's so many unknown things, Jack."

"Can you trust me? That I know what is best here?"

"You're already attached, aren't you?"

Jack moved the boy so that he was sleeping with his head on his shoulder. "Listen, Honey. I wouldn't bring someone dangerous into our home. We don't know what he's been through, but he needs us. Truth be told, I think we need him too. Yes, I'm attached. Once you get to know him, you will be too. I will take him to see Dr. Burns tomorrow to get him checked out."

Elizabeth trusted Jack with her life. He was not asking too much. They both loved children and had plenty of room in their home and their hearts. "Of course he can stay. If you love him this quickly, I'm confident I will too."

"I love you, so much, Elizabeth. Thank you." He touched her face, seemingly more beautiful than when he left her six weeks ago. "I'm glad we're home."

"Me too." She turned and leaned against him. "I missed you so much." She put her hand in his, squeezing gently and then put her other hand on the boy's back. "He's so little, Jack. How old do you think he is?"

"I don't know. At the most, four maybe."

"What should we name him? I mean we can't keep calling him the boy."

"I suppose not." Jack chuckled. "I think you should name him."

"I don't know him, Jack."

"That doesn't matter. You come up with a few names and we'll have him pick."

"Ok. I'll think of some names." Charlotte came out into the room with Maddie.

"Maddie was asking for you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting, Mom. Thank you." She reached for Maddie. She turned her and pointed at Jack. "Who's that, Maddie?"

"Dada?" She immediately wanted him the second she saw him, but his arms were occupied. He shifted the boy into his one arm so there was room in his other arm for Maddie. "Come here, Bug." He held out his arm as Elizabeth placed Maddie into it. "Dada." She looked at him and touched his face, like she didn't believe he was really there. "Hi Sweetie. Daddy missed you so much."

Charlotte and Elizabeth went into the kitchen to talk, leaving Jack with Maddie and the boy.

"So, who is he?"

"He is your new grandson."

"What?"

"It's a long story, but apparently Jack found him, alone and cold and hungry. He searched for his family, but he doesn't have any."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. The boy won't talk. He can nod or shake his head to answer questions, but won't speak."

"Jack just brought him home?"

"Yes, he's quite attached already."

"What's his name?"

"We don't know. He won't talk and no one knew him, so I'm coming up with some names for him to choose what he likes."

"Sweetheart, you are an amazing woman. You surprise me more and more everyday."

"Thanks, Mom."

"That son of mine, he's a good man. Being willing to take an orphan into his heart and family is something that many men would not even consider."

"I know. Why am I so lucky? He's so wonderful."

"Come here, Dear," she said holding out her arms for a hug. "I'm going to pack our things and go. You all need to spend some time alone tonight."

"Thank you. For everything, for staying here while he was away and for raising such a wonderful man. I owe you so much."

"No, I owe you. You are the best daughter anyone could ask for and you bring such happiness and joy to the family. You are truly a blessing to me."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

Emma started crying in the other room so she went to get her. She changed her diaper and brought her to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jack was now asleep with a little boy sleeping in one arm and Maddie in the other. Emma started whimpering for food so Elizabeth fed her as everyone else slept.

A little later, the boy woke up. He seemed frightened. He looked around and everything was new and different. He patted Jack's chest, wanting him to wake up but Jack was exhausted so he didn't wake up right away. He then started touching his face and patting harder. Jack opened his eyes, startled. "Hey, buddy. Are you ok?"

The boy pointed at Elizabeth who was on the couch asleep next to them. "That's Elizabeth. She's my wife. I told you about her."

He next pointed at Maddie and Emma. Jack went through telling him who they were. Maddie woke up and looked at the boy curiously. "Dada?"

"Hey Bug. Can you say hi?" Maddie hesitantly patted the little boy on the arm. "Hi." He looked back at her shyly.

Elizabeth had woken up and was watching as Maddie and the little boy got acquainted. She sat forward and got up to put Emmy in the cradle in the other room so she had her hands free. When she came out she was determined to get to know their newest family member. She sat down close to Jack.

"Mama? Mama up?" Maddie stepped over into Elizabeth's arms and sat on her lap staring at the boy.

Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Maddie says hi now?"

"Yes, she's learned a lot of words. You were gone a long time, Honey."

He nodded, suddenly remembering that he more than likely missed a lot of things.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I wasn't accusing you of anything. I just meant that some things changed."

"I know. It's ok." He sat forward. "I'm going to take him to the washroom. It's been along time since he went."

"Ok." She watched as Jack put the little boy down and stood up, offering his hand to him, which he readily accepted. Elizabeth was confused about the feelings she was having. She found herself jealous of the boy even though there was no need to feel that way. She had her husband back and that should be enough, but this meant things were changing and she didn't know how to deal with it. "Maddie, are you hungry?" She nodded. "Let's go eat. I bet Daddy and the little boy are hungry too."

She put Maddie in her chair and started mixing biscuit dough for the top of the Shepherds Pie. Then she took a break and cut up some fruit for Maddie. Jack brought the boy to the table and put him in a chair and scooted him closer. Elizabeth walked over and asked him if he was hungry. He nodded so she gave him some of the banana that she left in her hand. She then returned to making the rest of the meal.

Jack put his hand on her arm. "Elizabeth?"

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Are you ok?" She nodded without looking at him. "I will be, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said fighting back her feelings. Jack turned her toward him gently.

"You can tell me, you know."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head.

"Of course it does."

"It just feels different, with you back this time. I don't know what it is, but I'm not comfortable. I feel like everything changed." He looked at her, not understanding. "Nevermind Jack. It doesn't matter."

"Mama? More?" Elizabeth gave Maddie some crackers and then gave some to the boy as well who readily ate them.

"Elizabeth, please explain what you meant."

"Nothing, it's ok." She turned around and put the vegetables into the pan with the meat and then the other ingredients. Last she put the biscuits on top and put the pan in the oven. She walked over and washed her hands and dried them. Jack came over and took her in his arms. She sighed and returned his hug. It felt so good to be wrapped in his arms again. The boy looked up from the table and watched them. Elizabeth looked back over Jack's shoulder at the boy. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair and looked lost. The teacher in her wanted to know how to help him, to make sure he was ok, to help him talk. The mother in her just wanted to know him and feel something for him, whether it was love or something else, she wasn't sure.

Jack kissed her forehead. "You're worried?" He felt the uneasiness in her, in her shoulders and back he felt tension.

"I guess." She continued looking at the boy. "I think we need to talk, Jack."

"I'm here."

"I meant alone."

"We can't leave him out here with no one that he knows."

"Yeah. Maybe later then." She picked up Maddie and took her to the sink to wash her hands and then into the bedroom. Elizabeth needed to get control of her feelings because she could feel it building to a point where she might say something she would regret. She was completely jealous and she didn't like that feeling at all.

She watched as Maddie gently rocked her sister in the cradle by the fireplace. Maddie was squatted down and looking at her, every so often she could hear Maddie say "Baby." She smiled at the sweetness of it, remembering the simplicity of a child's mind. Maddie seemed ok with having someone new in the house, why couldn't she be? Maybe it wasn't the boy at all. Maybe she just craved Jack's attention, after all it had been six weeks. She wanted to be alone with him so badly, but now, someone else needed him too. She shook her head at herself. "I feel like a child," she whispered to herself. "I just need to be patient."

"Mama, up?" She picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go see Daddy." Maddie nodded.

They walked out and joined Jack and the boy in the living room. Elizabeth put Maddie down and sat next to the boy on the couch, so he was in between Jack and herself. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, remember?" The boy nodded. "Jack said you want to live with us?" Another nod. "Well, I need to know your name. Can you tell me your name?" He shook his head. "Are you scared?" He looked away. "Do you want to play a game with me?" His eyes lit up. "Ok, so, I'm Elizabeth. This is Jack. This is Maddie and the baby is Emma." He looked at her, curiously. "I'm going to point and then say our names and then when I point to you, you tell me your name. You can just whisper it, ok?" She went from person to person and then pointed at him and he whispered, "Caleb."

"Caleb? Is that your name?" He nodded. "Its nice to meet you, Caleb." She smiled up at Jack. He winked at her. "How did you do that? I'm been trying to get him to talk for weeks."

"I think he hasn't been talking because he's scared. Maybe whatever happened to his family, scared him so much he stopped talking."

"Maybe he just needed a beautiful woman to talk to him."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," she laughed.

"Caleb, do you think she's pretty?" pointing at Elizabeth. Caleb nodded and showed a hint of a smile.

"So do I." Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink as Jack leaned over Caleb and kissed her.

"Ok, dinner is almost ready. Let's go wash our hands."

"Yes, Ma," Jack teased. He stood up and quickly took Elizabeth in his arms. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, I know." She looked in his eyes. "I love you more."

Later Elizabeth put Maddie to bed and fed Emma and laid her down and then went to take a bath. Jack was getting Caleb ready for bed and tucking him in for the night. Jack told him that he would leave the door open and he showed him where his and Elizabeth's door was in case he needed him. Caleb listened and nodded his head. He tucked the blankets around Caleb and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, ok Caleb?" He nodded but looked like he was going to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Scared," he whispered.

"You don't have to be scared. You're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" Caleb crawled out from under the covers onto Jack's lap. "Stay," he whispered. "Scared."

Jack held him close and thought about what to do. "I'll stay with you until you go to sleep." Jack pulled back the covers so Caleb could crawl under. Then he sat back against the headboard.

"Story."

"You want to hear a story?" Caleb nodded. Jack thought for a moment and then started telling him about when he was little and about his brother. He looked down part way through the story and Caleb was asleep. Jack stayed for a few more minutes and got up slowly so he didn't wake him up. He left the door open and walked in to his and Elizabeth's bedroom.

He changed for bed and put more wood in the fireplace. When he turned around Elizabeth was coming in the room. She took off her robe and peeked at Emmy who was still asleep. He smiled at her as he watched her cross the room.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"You're beautiful, Honey."

"Thank you." He came over and kissed her. "Is Caleb asleep?"

Jack nodded.

"Everyone's asleep," she confirmed.

"Good," he whispered as he took her in his arms. "I missed you so much."

A few minutes later Elizabeth heard the door open. "Jack!" she whispered loudly. She quickly covered herself and pointed at Caleb who was standing next to the bed. "Um, hey buddy. What are you doing up?"

"Scared." Jack sighed and looked over at Elizabeth who had buried her face in her pillow.

"Ok, go back to your room. I'll be there in a second." Caleb walked out and Jack looked at Elizabeth chuckling. "I'll be back." She nodded, wishing her face was not so red.

Jack didn't come back until morning. Caleb begged him to stay because he was scared and Jack did, figuring it was his first night.

Although, it happened every night for the next two weeks. Jack didn't know what to do or how to make him less scared except to stay with him. Elizabeth said when he took a nap while Jack was at work, he didn't say he was scared.

Elizabeth decided to try to find out what he was scared of so she could find a solution. The poor little guy was not sleeping well and she and Jack weren't sleeping in the same room anymore. So one day after Maddie and Emma were asleep, Elizabeth picked him up and snuggled with him on the couch. He recently had been bonding with her more, sometimes initiating a hug himself. He also was talking and smiling more often.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Daddy is at work, remember?" Caleb called Jack, Daddy, but still called Elizabeth by her first name. Jack assured her he would call her Mama soon, just to be patient.

"I miss him."

"I do too. He should be home by the time you wake up from your nap." Caleb snuggled closer, his head on her chest. "Caleb, can you tell me a story?"

"What story?"

"What happened to your family?"

"Sick."

"They were sick?"

"Yes, Daddy went to work and then he was home soon. He was coughing and hot. He said he was tired so he went to sleep."

"Then what happened?"

"Mama was hot too and Katie. They slept a lot."

"Who was Katie?"

"Baby."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, Katie was too hot and didn't wake up anymore." Elizabeth gasped and a tear fell on her cheek.

"That's so sad, Sweetheart."

"Mama cried a lot and then Daddy didn't wake up anymore too. I cried."

"I bet you did. You didn't get sick?"

"No, Mama made me stay in my room for a long time. I was hungry."

"You didn't eat?"

"No Mama said stay. It was dark. I was scared." Elizabeth was beginning to understand.

"Sweetie, is that why you're scared at night and want Daddy with you? You're afraid he's not coming back?"

"Dark. I need Daddy. Scared. I need him." It was all Elizabeth could do to not start bawling. This poor, sweet boy, going through that.

"I'm sorry."

"Why, Sweetheart?"

"Mama said stay, but I was scared. I saw her."

"Saw her what, Caleb?"

"I saw! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"What, Honey? What did you see?" He was crying now and burying his face in her chest.

Jack walked in and heard Caleb crying. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I saw her." Jack picked Caleb up and held him.

"Caleb, what did you see?" He put him on his knee and dried his tears.

"Mama told me to stay but I was scared. Dark." Jack looked at Elizabeth, questioning.

Elizabeth stroked his hair. "Its ok, baby. Just tell us."

"I saw Mama. There was a big boom. She fell down." Elizabeth gasped and looked at Jack.

"Honey, did she wake up?"

"No." He shook his head. "Mama said stay. I didn't mean it." He was crying again, tightly wrapped around Jack's neck.

Elizabeth waited a moment to regain her composure and then tried talking again. "Caleb, look at me." He turned and looked at her with red, swollen eyes and tears on his cheeks. "Honey, it is not your fault your Mama didn't wake up. I promise you. Your Mama was sick and very sad." His bottom lip trembled and he fell into her arms. "You are safe here, ok? You don't have to be scared anymore."

"Dark, Mama. Scared." He called her Mama and her heart swelled with love for him. She just wanted him to feel better and not blame himself. "Want me to rock you?"

"Like Emmy?" Jack smiled at that, through his tears.

"Yes, like Emmy."

"Yes, Mama, rock me."

She stood up and touched Jack's face. "Love you."

Caleb looked up at her and smiled. "Mama?"

She picked him up, knowing from this moment, she would never tire of him calling her that.


End file.
